


Heart Devoured

by alittlewicked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Bottom!Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Niall, Fairy Tale Elements, Fortune Cookies, M/M, No Control by One Direction, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Liam, Werewolf Louis, anything really that crossed my mind, for those who care, self-prep, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked
Summary: When Louis came to, it was with a start, claws sunken into the mattress below him and the foreign but somehow familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon deep in his lungs. With blood rushing heavy in his ears, he rutted down into the soft bed and whined breathily at the relief the movement brought him.“Come on, Lou, look at me!”Carefully he rolled over and slowly blinked his eyes open for the first time that day. And came face to face with Harry, Niall’s business partner and the most beautiful boy Louis knew.*Or the No Control / Werewolf AU with fairytale elements and some fortune cookies where Louis is a new werewolf suffering from awkwardly popping claws and ears at all times that wakes up to Harry (who he may or may not have a crush on) in his bed when all he can remember is taking a little frog home with him to help him over a break-up.





	Heart Devoured

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So this is my first fic ever, written for the lovely Wolvesfest!  
> I hope you give it a try and perhaps even like it :)! 
> 
> For the werewolves in this fic: I just threw some Teen Wolf elements and some Vampire Diaries elements together and that's what came out in the wash: no brutally being bitten werewolf backstory but a genetic condition and popping out claws and ears left and right! :) 
> 
> Also I'm a little sloppy with the canon compliant stuff, you'll see when you get there! I hope I'll be forgiven ;)

When Louis came to, it was with a start, claws sunken into the mattress below him and the foreign but somehow familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon deep in his lungs. With blood rushing heavy in his ears, he rutted down into the soft bed and whined breathily at the relief the movement brought him.

The vanilla and cinnamon heavy air clouded his mind while at the same time it induced an anxious feeling in his chest. He knew he was in his own bed as he could still smell himself under the new notes but he did not know where the captivating smell came from. 

But at the same time the scent of the pillow he had his face pressed into had him going like nothing else ever did. His head was spinning with the different emotions and the increasing lack of air from pressing himself into the pillows and he grew consistently more frantic. 

“Louis, love, calm down!” 

A heavy hand settled on top of his head, deft fingers kneading his wolf ears that must have popped out due to the confusing mix of panic and arousal. The soothing petting did not let up until Louis’ heartbeat had evened out considerably and he was able to retract his claws from the mattress. The thought of the sheets that he probably ripped to shreds almost sent him into a new round of frenzy. 

But as if reading his mind, the deliciously deep voice that probably belonged to the marvellous hand that was now playing with his hair spoke once again: 

“Come on, Lou, look at me!” 

Carefully he rolled over and slowly blinked his eyes open for the first time that day. And came face to face with Harry, Niall’s business partner and the most beautiful boy Louis knew. 

 

***

 

Once upon a time, Louis thought that being a full-fledged werewolf and being able to shift from his human form into a wolf’s body would be the best thing to ever happen to him. But this was before he got to experience the full extent of his cursed genes and all the different stages of shifting in between that could happen when he got no control over himself. 

One of Louis‘ first memories regarding the whole werewolf business was sitting on his grandfather’s lap, absentmindedly tugging on his grey wolf ears and watching the older man cut up a red apple with his long claws that grew out of his fingertips. Since that day Louis has always regarded the physical wolf traits that his grandfather manifested by times as something comforting and familiar. 

He grew up in the awareness that someday he could be able to transform parts of himself or his whole being at once into a wolf as well – and at that point he dearly wished for it to happen. Especially after his grandfather told him about the benefit a werewolf had in finding his happily ever after. 

“Our sense of smell is the key, Lou. When you meet your soulmate, you’ll instantly know. Their scent will be the best you’ve ever smelled and it will make you feel like you finally have come home!”  
The possibility of meeting someone who would love every part of him and who he would love every part of seemed worth the cost of a life to activate the werewolf genes. 

So he has dreamed about a red little riding hood to his big bad wolf since he was a little boy, sue him.

 

***

 

Louis’ werewolf genes activated on a Friday 13th, when he was on his way home late at night and he hit a black stray cat, which crossed his path from the left, with his car. He was still able to stop the car and get out before the first shocks of his very first turn hit him and he fell to his knees. 

With trembling limbs he crawled back to where the little cat lay sprawled on the asphalt. He felt his skin vibrating, his fingernails elongating into claws, jawbone protruding and teeth growing into fangs. His whole body ached and with a heavy shuddering he shed his human form and a reddish brown wolf stood in Louis’ place, shaking its coat and perking its ears.

Slowly the wolf inched closer to the lifeless body of the cat. It poked the black furred animal with its snout, yipping when its tail twitched. With a terrifying hiss the cat sprang to its feet, swiped at the huge canine looming over it and took off into the night, dark fur melting into the black surroundings, undeterminable even to Louis’ wolf eyes. 

The wolf licked over its muzzle and shook its head. Stupid cat got dangerously close. He just wanted to make sure they got up okay after being hit. Good thing, those nine lives. They really do come in handy it seems. 

 

*** 

 

What his grandfather failed to mention was the strong connection between one’s human emotions and feelings and the wolf part of one’s soul. And Louis has always felt very strongly about things.  
He wasn’t just happy, he was exhilarated. He wasn’t just hungry, he was famished. He wasn’t just aroused, he was like a loaded gun. And because of that his wolf reacted as strongly to his emotional state as it did. 

So Louis, at the age of 23, secure in his belief that he outgrew the most humiliating time of his life aka puberty thanks to popping awkward boners, got to know a whole new level of embarrassment: the joys of popping awkward wolf claws and ears and by times a tail at the most unfortunate occasions. 

He was mildly embarrassed that his boyfriend just told the most awkward joke to his friends? His wolf ears popped out and pressed themselves down into his ear to show how uncomfortable he was. His mum told him she made his favourite dish when he came to visit? His tail made an appearance, happily wagging about.  
He was having sex with his boyfriend and he was close to coming? His claws ripped any bedding, mattress or pillows to shreds in his haze.

Who would have thought that being a freshly awakened werewolf was even more embarrassing than puberty? 

On top of that his body also underwent some permanent physical changes. He bulked up without doing anything, shoulders getting broader, and arms stronger. And miraculously and after years of trying he was able to grow a beard. 

 

***

 

Louis was in a bad mood when he let himself into Liam and Niall’s flat. Tonight was supposed to be date night and he should be out with his boyfriend enjoying some alone time and not crashing his friends’ evening of two to lick his wounds. 

He couldn’t even be properly sad for getting dumped. If he was honest with himself, he had seen it coming since he turned into a wolf four weeks ago. When he saw his boyfriend Nick the first time after coming into his wolf, all he smelled was sea salt and sand. Pleasant enough but nothing he would want to spend his life with. 

But getting dumped for not being soulmates would have been acceptable. Being dumped for his lacking control over his wolf on the other hand – not so much. 

He slammed to door shut to announce his presence to the inhabitants and his best friends in this whole miserable world.

“I’m here, losers. And I got dumped. Because – and I quote – ‘me having no control over my shape shifting in public embarrasses him’ and ‘no one would take him seriously in his career if he paraded around a partner that sported fuzzy puppy ears half of the time’ and he ‘really couldn’t compromise his future like that anymore’. And to top it off, apparently Nick went into this relationship counting on my twink qualities but me evolving from twink to hunk pokémon style was not in the cards that he was dealt!” 

Saying it out loud had angry tears shoot into his eyes and he had run from the pub that he met Nick for tea. Coward really broke up in a public place to avoid a serious discussion even at the cost of being seen with someone sporting wolf ears. 

“WHAT?!” 

Louis had made his way into the lounge and was promptly tackled down into the couch by Niall. The brunette fairy wrapped his arms and legs around Louis and squeezed as hard as he could. Louis knew he could count on a good pity cuddle from the Irish lad. He carefully wound his arms around the love sprite and concentrated hard on retracting his claws. Stupid Nick had fired his emotions up so hard he had popped his claws the second the merman started his awkward break-up talk. 

“That’s fucking rich coming from someone sprouting scales and webbing between their fingers when it rains! And we’re in fucking England where it basically rains all the time!”

Louis also knew that he could count on a good rant from Liam. The other man sat down by the werewolf’s head and tangled his strong fingers in Louis’ fringe. He loved having his hair played with and if he didn’t deserve this now, he didn’t know when else. 

With a deep sigh, he burrowed deeper into the couch and let himself soak up the attention lavished on him. It was his own fault for being stupid enough to think that Nick and his vain personality really could overlook his weaknesses and wait for Louis to gain control over his shifting abilities. 

But the comment about his bodily changes really hurt. It’s not like he asked for those and he had a hard time as it was getting used to his new shapes and how they felt. 

“I just want something like you two have for a happily ever after. Something easy and with accepting each other’s flaws.” Louis poked Niall in the cheek. “Like you not teasing Liam endlessly for his irrational fear of spoons, he’d never hear the end of it if he was my boyfriend!”

That earned him a flick to the wolf ear from Liam. Guess they must have still been out from the fight with Nick. Stupid, tied into his emotions wolf traits. 

“Or you, Liam!” Louis craned his neck up to look up at the other wolf. “You never try to limit Niall in his love-fairy-magicking or whatever it is he does for a living! I can’t even grow a tail without getting an earful.”

“Lou, how often do we have to tell you? Those wolf traits are a part of you and because of that they are wonderful! And if we can see that even though you destroy date night with your whining, someone else will, too. And they are gonna be the one!” Liam was bending over Louis to fix him with an intense gaze. His childhood friend had the most honest pair of eyes he’s ever seen and he really wanted to believe him. “And you’ll will grow into your abilities, it’s just taking time. I figured it out as well and so will you!” 

At that, Niall sprung up from the couch to run to the kitchen and back, all the while talking. 

“Anyway, I got something for you! It’s one of my special magic fortune cookies! If someone needs one of those, it’s you! No offense! Also, this one is the last one because Harry, my baker, you know – cute, curly, nice little body, your words, not mine – went missing some time ago and I just do the fortune part and not the cookie part so I’m in kind of a tight spot right now. But it’s not like people going missing or getting cursed or falling asleep for uncertain amounts of time is anything new around here. Here, take it!” 

The brunette fairy bounced back next to Louis on the couch and offered the werewolf an artistically shaped fortune cookie, baked to golden perfection and with a little green bow around it. It was almost to pretty to break. 

But a cookie is a cookie and so Louis went ahead and broke it in two to get the little note inside. He unfolded the little message to be covered in blue glitter particles that were inside the piece of paper. Without really looking, he recognized Niall’s intricate handwriting. 

The werewolf had to confess that now he was a little intrigued because the fairy’s fortune cookies were said to have led many couples to their happily ever after with matching messages that brought destined mates to the right location at the right time. No one really understood how he did it because all he ever explained was that “magic and love should not tried to be understood but to be felt”. 

Louis furry ears attentively turned forward. 

“Come on, read it! What does it say?” Niall got a manic sparkle in his eyes that Louis didn’t trust one bit. He bet the cookie will say some shit like he’s going to find love under the rainbow the day after tomorrow. Thanks, but no thanks. But Niall is a sweetie and not playing along would make those blue eyes glaze over with a fresh sheen of tears, so opening the fortune cookie it is. 

“You don’t have to kiss a thousand frogs, the right one will suffice! What the hell? I’m not gonna kiss some slimy amphibian!” Louis shuddered just thinking about it. He did not see the heavy glance Niall threw Liam. 

Instead, Niall climbed over Louis and positioned himself between him and Liam. 

“Not that much of a difference towards scaly Nick if you ask me! And you could always try Harry when he decides to come back again, didn't you say he looked like a frog the last time you tried to appear uninterested in him? Now come here and let yourself cuddle, you overgrown puppy!” 

 

***

 

When Louis left his friends for the evening, he felt considerably better than earlier, but still unsettled enough to endure a bus ride home. Instead, he once lifted his arms high over his head and stretched long and good before crouching down and shifting into his wolf form. 

He did one more stretch in his other form and took off in an easy trot. He really loved his wolf. The heavy thuds of his paws on the asphalt in time with his heartbeat was more calming than anything else he could imagine. The auburn colour of his fur flashed red under the light of the street lamps. And his heightened senses made him feel more alive than ever. 

The smell of a city washed down from the afternoon downpour. The sounds of busses and cars driving past him and people standing together and laughing at the entryways of pubs. The rough asphalt under his paws. Just letting himself drift in the early evening.

Being a wolf was grounding and helped him come to terms with the end of his relationship. No matter how little Liam and Niall like Louis’ ex-boyfriend in the first place, they were together for over a year until his wolf genes activated. And Louis really thought that he loved Nick. 

Not that he felt that overwhelming sense of home and belonging that his grandfather always described when talking about grandmother and finding one’s soulmate. That much he had to concede. But Nick made him feel desired and especially not alone during this year and that was all it took for Louis to fancy himself in love.

Deep in thought and accepting his new relationship status, the wolf ran through the city on autopilot. 

Thud – thud, thud – thud. Thud – thud, thud – thud. 

That is, until a quacking sound startled Louis out of his thoughts. He stopped and his ears flicked around attentively, trying to catch that sound again. 

“Croack!” 

There it was again! Louis followed the croaking until he saw it: a tiny frog with impossible long limbs. He immediately shifted back into his human form to coo at the little thing.

“Oh my, aren’t you a cutie!” Louis picked up the amphibian and held it up to his face. Something in him really did want to kiss the little fucker. But that would be weird, right? 

“You know what, it’s getting chilly outside, I’m gonna take you home and you can sleep somewhere warm and safe tonight!” Never mind that he was talking to a frog. But he was alone, slightly heartbroken and in need of some more company. 

 

***

 

When Louis got under the covers later that night he put the little frog down on his spare pillow. He really did not know why he felt so protective about the frog but something compelled him to lean over and press a soft kiss to the top of the amphibian’s head. 

“Sleep tight, little one!” With that he turned around to lie on his belly and burrowed under the duvet. l

The last thing registering in his mind before he fell asleep was the feeling of strong arms wrapping around him and the smell of home pulling him into dreamland. 

 

*** 

 

Louis blinked up into Harry’s face and tried to remember how this boy got into his bed. But before he could form a clear thought he took a deep breath and was once again overwhelmed by vanilla and cinnamon. Heavy arousal settled once more in his gut and he let out a pitiful whine. 

Immediately, the other man’s hand was back in his hair, softly stroking the edges of Louis’ wolf ears. Carefully, Harry lowered himself from his sitting position into laying down beside the boy in his bed so that they were facing each other. 

“Good boy, everything’s fine, I got you!” Slowly Harry inched closer across the bed until their noses brushed against each other. “Lou, may I kiss you? Please, I’ve been waiting so long for you to kiss me!” 

Louis’ heart thundered in his chest and he launched himself into Harry, claiming his mouth and rolling the other man onto his back. And everything fell into place.  
If the smell that got him fired up since he came to was not clue enough, this kiss was it: Harry was his soulmate. This beautiful boy he only knew in passing and that smelled like home to his heightened werewolf senses was his. 

The notion washed over him like a tidal wave and his emotions were running wild. The animal inside him had just one goal: to claim his mate, to physically tie their soul bond in the most intimate way. 

His claws forced themselves out of his nail beds and on instinct Louis was able to rip himself off of Harry and burying the wolf’s nails in his mattress instead of his soulmate’s back. 

“I’m sorry, oh my god, Harry, I’m so sorry!” Louis let out a panicked stutter, all too aware that this was exactly why he would never again have a lover, why Harry would reject their soul bond. 

He got no control over himself and he was a monstrosity to look at. Claws grotesque and ripping the bedding, wolf ears on alert and twitching to catch Harry’s reaction and tail pressing over his waist to protect his soft belly from anything Harry might do to him. 

“Lou, hey, shhh, it’s okay! I’m fine, you didn’t even nick me! Look!” And with that Harry turned around and swung one leg across Louis outstretched ones so that he sat astride his lap.  
He stretched his long back and looked at Louis over his shoulder, hair thrown over the other shoulder. Only now did it register in Louis' mind that Harry was basically naked, safe for a tiny pair of red boxer briefs. Sat as he was there, the man was literally a little red riding hood and Louis could not handle it. 

“Look, not even a scratch!” An insistent wiggle followed the request.

But Louis’ got a way more urgent problem now. The way Harry sat on him, presenting himself – presenting his neck! Louis wolf was running wild to claim his mate in any way possible.

“Louis, look! Touch me! I’m completely fine!” Harry wiggled some more in Louis’ lap and scooted even closer to the wolf’s crotch. 

Slowly Louis raised his hands and pressed his palms to Harry’s naked waist, carefully minding his elongated nails. 

“Harry, love, I know you mean well and thank you for being so nice and understanding and all. But I think you are my soulmate and you giving me practically a lap dance makes my wolf want to eat you alive if you know what I mean.” 

Harry blinked owlishly back at him until his face broke into a wolfish grin.

“Well I figured the soulmate part out but if me just casually sitting here helps things along in getting you inside me I’m fine with that!” 

He settled down more heavily in Louis’ lap and had the audacity to throw the man under him a wink. Louis was flabbergasted.

“You… really want to be with me? For real? Even though I got… those?” He helplessly waved his clawed hands around and shook his head to make his wolf ears, which still had to disappear again, flap wildly. 

At that, Harry twisted around violently and crashed his lips onto Louis’. 

“Shut up! You’re the most amazing person I know and I don’t even know you that well yet! And you look so hot right now, I even can’t! And most notably: I feel our soul bond, I feel you! And if you would just give this, us, a chance and would kindly fuck me, I think we could be the greatest thing to ever happen!” 

He sounded so honest and his mossy green eyes shone so bright that Louis’ heart clenched. This beautiful und kind man wanted to bind himself to Louis, was willing to have sex with him to magically enforce the bond and make it settle between them. The werewolf could only nod his assent.

Harry lit up even more at that. “Great!” 

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed Louis’ half-empty bottle of lube that the wolf man was sure he stowed away inside the cupboard. Harry obviously was awake long before him and snooped around, but in this moment he really didn’t care. His mate was making himself at home and his wolf was unwilling to see it any other way. 

The curly haired man lubed his fingers up and circled his rim, spreading the shiny wetness around. He leaned forward and slipped his middle finger into his hole. His whimper was the most beautiful sound that Louis has ever heard.

The werewolf screwed up his courage and put his hands back on Harry’s skin. Softly he trailed his palms down from the other man’s strong shoulders over the working muscles of his broad back. Over the dip of his waist down until his palms curved around Harry’s full cheeks.

His hands left goose bumps in their wake and the skin was softer than anything Louis has ever touched. This man on top of him was a dream come true. Kind-hearted to a fault and supportive of Louis and his weaknesses – even going so far as avoiding the discussion of who should do the honours of prepping Harry. 

“Harry!” Louis breathily moaned at the sight before him. Harry was stretching himself open slowly, torturously. His middle and forefinger were now spreading his hole open, rim glistening and hot red. 

And Harry glowed under Louis’ heavy gaze. His back arched, ass on display, fingers working tirelessly. He slipped in a third one alongside the first two fingers and spread himself even wider. 

“Lou, I’m… really close! Please, fuck me!” He moaned desperately and pulled his fingers out to grab a condom from the bedside table. Awkwardly, he turned around on top of Louis and leaned down to roll the rubber down the wolf’s length.

With a hand propped on Louis’ chest to hold himself up, the boy reached down to press the tip of Louis’ cock against his hole. With one last reassuring glance Harry sunk steadily down with a delighted moan until he was sat right in the other man’s lap. 

Louis was not able to produce any sounds. He was trembling under Harry, dying to touch him but not trusting himself, claws deeply buried into the mattress below them. Heavily breathing he looked up to the man above him.

The look of lust and – dare he say – adoration in Harry’s eyes forced a soft whine out of Louis. Desperately he craned his neck up, begging for a kiss that Harry enthusiastically granted. He threaded one hand in Louis hair and stroked the other one down his chest, scratching the thick chest hair there, moaning into the kiss. 

With slow rocking motions Harry began moving against Louis, his hands digging into his hair and chest, staking his claim on the wolf. They both drew back from their kiss, pressing their foreheads together when Harry circled his hips, grinding down onto Louis’ cock hard. 

“Harry,” Louis panted, “more!” 

At that, the man on top picked up speed in his rocking, working himself up to lifting himself up and pressing down with all his might, forcing little “uh, uh, uh” sounds out of himself.  
And Louis was on fire. He felt completely devoured by the man on top of him, riding him like only this morning together existed. He was desperate to feel Harry orgasm, seeing him orgasm. Feel their bond settle within them. Seeing Harry struggle and working himself to bring them both to their climax, something in Louis broke loose and forced his claws to disappear. 

With a heavy grown he rose up, slamming his hips up into Harry, making him cry out at the sudden thrust that forced Louis’ cock head hard against his prostate. Heartened, Louis cradled Harry against his chest and tipped them both over so that Harry lay under him, green eyes dazedly blinking up at the reversed position. 

Leaning down for one more bruising kiss, Louis began to build up a strong pace, forcing his cock into Harry over and over again. His hips slapped against his lover’s ass, hitting his prostate dead on every other thrust.

Harry moaned excitedly, wrapping his hands around Louis’ strong arms to brace himself against the glorious onslaught. 

“So good, Lou! So hard, so strong! Perfect!” Uncontrolled babbling spilled out of Harry between whines and whimpers. “So close! So close, Lou!” 

The wolf snaked down a hand to Harry’s cock, twisting it just so, thumbing the crown. And Harry’s orgasm rolled over him like a tidal wave, forcing a scream out of his roughened vocal chords at the feeling of the soul bond settling within him. 

The sensation of Harry’s wall squeezing around his cock and seeing this beautiful creature’s face contorted in bliss because of him, because of Louis!, forced the werewolf over the edge as well. His orgasm rushing through him at the same time as his part of the bond became a part of his soul, forcing him to let out a mighty howl and his claws ripping out of his fingers and sinking themselves into pillows and mattress. He shuddered one last time before he crashed down onto Harry and blanking out.

 

***

 

There was stroking once again when Louis came to the second time that day to the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. But this time, it completely felt like home and let him bask a few more moments in the comfort that were Harry’s, his soulmate’s arms around him. 

When he finally got his bearings about him again, the rhythmic stroking of his wolf ears calmed Louis’ wolf down enough to retract his claws and ears at last. 

“Oops?” Louis blinked sluggishly up at Harry. 

“Hi”, Harry giggled back at the wolf. 

“Are you my little froggie?” Louis lifted an arm and poked into one of Harry’s dimples. He has dreamed about touching it for as long as he has known Harry. But as he had a boyfriend and they were just acquaintances so he never deemed it appropriate. But now Harry was in his bed and rode him into oblivion and if that didn’t allow a poke to the dimple, he didn’t know what did. 

The dimple deepened under his fingertip. “That I am. And I guess you finally opened Niall’s fortune cookie?”

“What do you mean – finally?” Louis lifted his head a little bit and glanced down at Harry. “Wait, how long have you been a frog?” 

“Since the day you came into the shop to tell Niall that you were a wolf now and stole Liam to go for a run in the park?” Harry sheepishly smiled. “My fortune cookie said ‘You’re going to eat the big bad wolf’ and I knew it was you.” 

Louis could not help himself, he tackled his soulmate once again into the sheets and kissed him like his life depended on it. And maybe it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated if you liked it! 
> 
> If you want to come talk to me, you can find me as undersummerstars [here](http://undersummerstars.tumblr.com/) and if you liked it and wanna share it, here's the [text post](http://undersummerstars.tumblr.com/post/164458954814/heart-devoured-by-alittlewicked-undersummerstars) including all my love for you!


End file.
